Emmerdée dans un cours de philo
by Louna
Summary: CHAP 6!Comme le titre le dit,j'étais emmerdée quand j'ai écrit ça.Petite fic divertissante,un peu n'importe quoi mais si vous voulez quelque chose de leger VENEZ LIRE!Attention!Fautes et expressions québécoises!un peuREAD & REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

D.A:Les persos sont à J.K,moi m'appartient,mon histoire poche mappartient,pis les autres ba y sappartiennent'

N.A: Ok,je vous avertis, j'avais rien à faire dans un cours de philo(ceux qui ont de la philosophie et qui déteste ça,vous me comprenez,nan?)et tout était mieux que d'écouter alors j'ai laisser mon omagination aller,c'est une connerie je sias po si c'est drôle mais bon'DSl pour les personnes que j'ai pris sans permission :P Mais bon j'ta peu près certaine que yen a 2 qui auront jamais conscience que leur nom ou que je faisais mention d'eux dans cette petit truc. Alors si vous aimez,dites-le moisi vous aimez pas ben dites le moi itoo. Je vous avertis c'est n'importe quoi,tout pour se désemmerder d'un cours de philo de 3h XXSo,HERE WE GOOO!(lol,ca te dit qqch vaness?)

_**Chapitre 1(et probablement le dernier')Emmerdée dans la classe de philo**_

Mwa:_ Tête qui tombe sur le bureau(BAM) et ronfle _ZZZ

Harry: Alalala, à s'est endormie

Mwa: Hin?_ouvre un œil_

Hermione: Comment tu fais pour dormir! C'est super intéressant la philo!_sautille_

Mwa :…

Harry:…

Sirius :_dort(redevenu jeune)_

Remus : Moi je suis d'accord avec Hermione!(redevenu jeune itoo)

James : zzz(ressuscité et redevenu jeune)

Harry : PAPA!_lui fait un calin_

Ron:_bouche ouverte_ ZZZ

Wolfy: zzzZZZzzz_dort sur le côté_

Tonks: _Décide de se pitcher par la fenêtre_

Mwa:T FOLLE TOI! PHILO! LE FUN!

Hermione: _sautille et dit avec une voix aiguë_ Mais c'est très intéressant! Regarde! Là, le professeur énonce les règles de Descartes!

Mwa: Mais on en a rien à fouuutreeee!

Sirius: _se réveille_ À moins que ça ne soit évident, à moins d'en être totalement convaincu par la distinction et la clarté des idées.

Harry:…

Mwa: Arrête dont de répéter ce que la prof dit--

James: Je comprends Tonks de s'être jetée par la fenêtre UU

Sirius: C'est dure de survivre à un cours de 3 heures de philosophie, je sympathise UU

Harry: Moi aussi UU

Mwa: itoo UU

Ron: RRRZZZRRRZZZ_tite coulée de bave qui coule de sa bouche sur le plancher_

Amalia: MOI AUSSI! UU

Mwa: T'as pas d'Affaire ici! Retourne en nursing t'amuser avec Yovan dans la salle de radiographie!Comme ça y va pouvoir tchecker si tes fessiers sont normaux(haha!ca te dit qqch?)

Amalia: Bu!_Sen retourne en nursing s'amuser avec le professeur_

Mic: KEKOU TLM!

Wolfy: _A pas aimé le fait de se faire réveiller par quelqu'un qui crie et, voyant Mic, le mord_

Mic : éè Y m'aime tjrs pas hein?

Wolfy: _Sen va fièrement en gambadant avec un morceau de pantalon dans la gueule _

Mwa: ON RÉGLERA ÇA APRÈS! PAUSE DE 15 MIN!

Tlm: _Se rue dehors à part Hermione et Remus qui attendent impatiemment_

15 minutes plus tard

Tlm sauf Hermione et Remus: _reviennent en classe avec les chaînes aux pieds_

Ron: NON! NON J'EN PEUX PLUS! TUEZ-MOI! TUEZ-MOI!_ tombe à genoux_

Harry: Courage Ron_Lui tapote le dos_

Sirius: Il reste juste 1h15 UU

Mic: Wolfy! Wolfy! éè c'est quoi que tu as pris?_Marche derrière Wolfy_

Wolfy: _sautille joyeusement_-

Louna: C'EST QUOI QUE TU LUI VEUX? _frappe mic_

Mwa: UU Lou, Mic fait juste courir après ton loup.

Louna: OO ESPÈCE DE ZOOPHILE!

Mic: O.o hein?

Louna: Que je te voie toucher à Wolfy!_le bat_

Remus: _toussote_

Louna: O.o? _tien mic par le collet_

Mic: XX

Remus: A voulait dire que Mic essayait d'attraper Wolfy

Louna:…AAAA!_relâche Mic_

Mwa et tlm:_crampés_

Louna:èé Pis toi! Qui t'as dit que tu pouvais prendre Wolfy pour ta stupide fic?

Hermione: MAIS ARRÊTEZ DE PARLER JE PEUX PAS ENTENDRE LA PROF!_pleure hystériquement_

Louna: _Assome Hermione_

James: AAA! Merci

Louna: -

Mwa: _toussote_ Lou, je te fais remarquer que c'est moi qui t'a crée

Louna: A…Oui gadon' Disouli

Snape(redevenu jeune): OOdepuis quand a s'excuse elle?

James et Sirius:_se sauve_ UN VAMPIRE!

Snape: _Regarde autour de lui _Où ça?

James: _A renversé un bureau pour se faire un fort_ LANÇONS-LUI DE L'AIL!

Sirius:_À côté de James_ ET DES CROIX!

Snape: AAA!_se fait enterrer par des croix et de l'ail_ XX

James et Sirius: ON A DÉTRUIT L'ENNEMI!

Ron: BRAVO!

Remus: --Je vous avais dit d'arrêter de jouer à la guerre contre Snape quand y sait même pas qu'il est l'ennemi.

James et Sirius: Mais c'est plus l'fun de même!

Mic: éè Wolfyyyyyy!

Wolfy est caché sous un bureau et regarde Mic marcher à 4 pattes pour aller sous le bureau.

Tlm sauf Hermione qui est knock out et Snape qui est enterré vivant:_rit_

Mic: Pourquoi tout le monde rit?_Regarde ce que Wolfy a dans la gueule et réalise que c'est un bout de son pantalon_NON!T'as pas osé? éè

Wolfy:_fait oui de la tête_

Mic:_pleure _Arrêtez de rire de mes boxeurs!

Ses boxeurs sont roses avec des faces de Barbie dessus.

Snape:_Réussit à se déterrer_

James:OH NON! IL REVIENT À LA VIE!_lui lance une chaise_

Mwa: _regarde James_¬¬

James: J'étais en panne de munitions!_boude_

Mic:_ A réussit à enlever le bout de tissus à Wolfy et se sauve_

Louna_: regarde mic se faire poursuivre par Wolfy en mangeant du pop corn_

Harry: OH! Regarde! A la un livre qui a mon nom dessus!

Ron: Waaa!

Mwa:_Se retourne_

Ron et Harry sont en train de fouiller dans son sac

Mwa: AILLE! PERSONNE FOUILLE MON SAC!_leur cour après avec une chaise_

Harry: PAPA! Oskour, a veut me tuer!

James: _Regarde Harry passer devant lui_ C'est qui lui?O.o

Sirius: AAA!Ya rien à foutre Descartes à part se rendre compte qui doute!_mord le bureau_

Hermione: Mais c'est très intéressant! Le pauvre! Il a fait une expérience très tragique et troublante!

Ron:¬¬Arrête de dire ce que la prof dit c'Est déjà pénible de l'entendre une fois pas besoin de le réentendre.

Hermione: Moi, au moins, j'écoute!

Snape: Tu devrais arrêter!

Harry: Oh boy! Ya une fille qui parle d'avoir des cours de drogues à l'école oarce qy'elle juge qu'on réussirait plus parce que ya des philosophes qui en prenaient!--

Mwa: _Sen va la battre_

La droguée: XX_Disparaît_

Remus: UULa violence, c'est mal

Snape: _L'assome_Hein? Tu disais?

Sirius: Va te laver!

Snape: èé

Comme par magie, un jet d'eau digne de la force d'un boyau de pompier jaillit et frappe Snape, qui s'envole jusqu'au fond de la classe.

Mwa:haha_serre son sac contre elle_

Ron: J'ai faim!

Mic: Mangeons Wolfy!-

Wolfy: èé _mord mic_

Mic: OOOOOOUUUCCCHHH!éè BOBO!

Mwa: AAww, tu veux un bequer-bobo?

Mic: _sniff_mwi

Mwa:…Ben arrange-toi

James: T'es ben méchante avec lui!

Sirius: Mais non elle l'est pas! Il l'a mérité!

James: Non

Sirius: Oui

James: Non

Sirius: Oui.

Hermione: On peut faire un débat philosophique sur ce sujet et savoir si elle est méchante ou non en parlant de ce qu'est vraiment la méchanceté!

James et Sirius: NON!

Hermione:èé Allez dont chier d'abord!

Tlm: OO! NON MAIS LE LANGAGE!

Snape:_Frappe Hermione avec une chaise_NON MAIS LE LANGAGE!500 POINTS D'ENLEVER À TON COMPTE!Aille! Les chaises sont grises!

Mwa: Gadon! Je viens de le remarquer itoo!_Admire les chaises avec Snape_

Remus: --

Mwa: YAY! CLASSE EST FINIE!

Tlm: _Se pitche en dehors de la classe_

Hermione et Remus sont restés dans la classe et pleure parce que c'est fini.

_Et voilà!' Je sais pas comment vous avex trouvé ça sincèrement mais bon ça ma fait passer le temps REVIEWVER!bon la dsl fanfiction a décider quil voulais po faire apparaitre mes tite image des tit bonhomme accent circonflexe et les trait dunion par en bas dsl!_

_Byebye_

_Louna_


	2. Chapter 2

N.A: Les perso sont à J.K Rowling pis les autres s'appartiennent et mes peros m'appartiennent

D.A:Bon,voila un autre chapitre'jétais trop emmerdée héhé.je sais pas ce que ca va donenr sincerement mais bon,je vous préviens que c pt juste po drole jécris ces conneries juste pour le fun'tk!ca serait lfun si jaurais des reviews de ceux qui lisent!éè!Mais bon mci aux deux qui ont reviewvé!READ & ENJOY!

_**Chapitre 2**_

Mwa:Tuez-moi quelqu'un!

Hermione:ARRÊTE DE CHIALER! C'EST SUPER INTÉRESSANT!frustrée

Sirius:UUC'est vrai que Descartes est super intéressant

Hermione:se tourne vers Sirius avec le gros sourire genre mangaTU VOIES CE QUE JE DISAIS!Je t'avais dit que la philo était intéressante! Il suffit de s'y intéresser!pleure d ejoie

Sirius: Oui Hermione, oui. Tu as raisonUU

Hermione: Oh je suis tellement heureuse que j'aille réussi à faire comprendre les joies de la philosophie à quelqu'un!

Tlm: … … … … se regarde

Un criquet est entendu

Sirius: Mai oui. Espèce de folle! Brûle les livres de philo Rit diaboliquement

Hermione:Larmes aux yeuxJe pensais que tu aimais la philo!

Harry:Ben voyons, ya juste toi qui aime ça, même Remus trouve ça plate

Hermione:QUOI! REMUS! DIS-MOI QUE C'EST FAUX!

Remus: Hein?vient de se réveiller Désolé Hermione, j'ai du m'assoupir pendant que la prof nous endormait. Tu disais?

Hermione: Tombe à genouxNON! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE! PAS TOI REMUS! PAS TOI!pleure

La porte s'ouvre à la volé et assomme Hermione, qui était, par hasard, derrière la porte

Amalia: COUCOU! Je suis venue faire mon apparition!

Tlm à part Hermione, qui est XX: applaudis Amalia

Amalia: Merci, merci!

Tlm: ovationne

Amalia: Mais c'est trop arrêtez!-Vous allez me gêner!#-#J'aimerais remercier ma chienne et ma sœur, qui m'ont permis de perfectionner ma technique d'ouvrir la porte juste au moment où quelqu'un se trouve derrière, le nombre de fois où je les ai assomé

Mwa: BOOOON! Fallais que tu fasses une entrée remarquée hein?¬¬'

Amalia: Je vois pas de quoi tu parles'

Ron: Pokes HermioneJe crois pas qu'elle aille bien

Mwa: noooon, tu penses?sarcastique

Ron: fait oui de la tête

Amalia:POUSSEZ-VOUS! JE SUIS TECHNICIENNE!pousse Ron qui s'envole dans le fond de la classe

Mwa: -- T ÉTUDIANTE en SANTÉ ANIMALE! Comme mwa!

Amalia:' C'est pareil voyons. Hermione, ça doit être comme un chien, non?

Harry: Probablement

Amalia: Regarde Hermione Huuuuum, je crois qu'on va avoir besoin d'aide. se tourne vers l'entrée de la porte MON CHOU! ON A BESOIN DE TOI!

Le prof de nursing arrive

Le prof: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma choupette?

Amalia: J'ai assommé Hermione et je suis certaine qu'elle ne va pas bien

Le prof: TOO BAD! BREAK TIME!

Tlm: Se rue en dehors de la classe en piétinant Hermione

15 minutes plus tard

Tlm revient: PFF!

Le prof : Bon, Voyons voir…Ouark, est pas belle elle!pokes Hermione

Amalia : Je sais. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu as besoin mon chéri?

Le prof: Moi? Rien. Elle?Un make over!

Mwa: T MÉCHANT!

Le prof: Ouin pis?

Amalia: Alors mon cœur? Qu'est-ce que tu as besoin que je fasse?

Mwa: MWHIHIHIIH!Que je suis evil!

Mic: Bon, kacé qu'à faite encore elle? caché n dessous d'un bureau en train de recoudre son pantalon

Amalia: NON! T'as pas osé mentir à prof!

Hermione: Revient à la vieQUOI!

Mwa: Mi oui

Le prof: T.T.T.T, c'est pas bien UU…Combien de fois tu m'as menti?

Amalia: À l'a déjà eu quelque chose à te remettre?

Le prof: …non…

Amalia: Alors a t'a pas menti.

Hermione: MAIS C'EST SCANDALEUX!OSER MENTIR À UN PROFESSEUR!

Le prof: Ah! Tu voies? Grâce à mon doigté légendaire, elle est de retour à la vie

Amalia: Oh oui, ton doigtéAlors mon cœur? On fait quoi?

Le prof: On retourne en haut, j'ai un truc à te montrerPrend Amalia dans ses bras et se sauve

Mwa:ET DAVID! T'EN FAIT QUOI!

David:A ME TROMPE!pleure

Hermione: Mais non, faut pas que tu pleures Davedave!lui donne un câlin

Ron: Et moi alors! C'était rien entre nous!pleure

Louna:Haha, sucker!

Mic: scandaliséTu veux dire que…Que c'était rien qu'une passe?

Louna: OOle bat NON MAIS DE QUOI TU PARLES!

Mic: Mais c'était une blague! Roooouuuu! T'es mme pas capable d'en prendre! essaie de se protéger

Snape: Alors notre avanture n'était rien qu'une blague?larmes aux yeux

Louna:arrête de battre Mic OO

Mic: . ... . …J'avais bu et…

Tlm: Rit de Mic

Mwa: Brrrr fais froid!

Ron: Je sais pourquoi tu as froid!

Sirius:¬¬ vraiment?

Ron: fais oui de la têteC'est parce que la fenêtre est ouverte

James:L'applaudis

Ron: tout fier

Sirius: Lui lance un bureau A ce qu'il est stupide!

Mic: Sort de sa cachette Mes pantalons sont réparés

Wolfy:regarde mic avec attention

Mic: èé va t'en espèce de grosse boule de poils noire ambulante!T'es même pas beau!

Mwa: gaps

Louna: Yé déjà plus beau que toi

Mic: Toi là!Ta gueule! Tu me fais même pas peur!

Louna: Ah non?se lève

Tlm sauf mic et Louna: retiennent leur souffle

Mic: NON!

Louna: T'es sûr?S'avance vers mic

Mic: reculeOUI!

Louna: Lève la main

Mic: OSKOUR! NE ME FRAPPE PAS! se recroqueville

Tlm: crampée

Mwa: OSKOUR! A BAS LA FUCKING POLITIQUE!pleure

David: Pleure itoo

Mwa et David: Pleure dans les bras l'un de l'autre

Sirius: Moi qui pensais que le cours était finiboude

Snape: hein?Trop occupé à faire des trucs vampiresques

Mic: OOOUUUUUUCH!Po encore!éè Wolfy t'es un méchant loup!Lui donne un coup de pied

Wolfy:èéLui mord la jambe

Mwa: toussetoussecomme si j'allais regarder les trucs de philo dans relâche

Mic: NAN PARCE QUE TU VAS ÊTRE AVEC MWA!

Mwa: Ouin, si tu veuxfais des bulles avec sa gomme

Sirius: tousse tousseT'as une jouissance à apprendre?

Hermione:OH OUI!

Sirius: J'aurais dû me fermer la gueule¬¬

David: mwi UU

Mic: HEY DAVID! T'ES LÀ!

David: BA OUI!

Mic:Comment ça?

David:Je sais pas, l'autre énervée de la vie voulait j'pense

Mwa: èé Bat David

David: XX

Mic: Amalia va pas être contente UU

Mwa: Ouin pis?

Ron:VEUX M'EN ALLER!

Wolfy: A entendu le mot loup et lève la têteHein?

Snape: Y faut un loupregarde Wolfy

Louna:pense-s'y même pas!èé

Mwa: OUAIS! LE COURS EST FINI!

Tlm sauf Hermione: Se sauve en courantYAY!

_Bon voila'jsais po si c drole mais whatever ca fait passé le temps'entk reviewver moi!_


	3. Chapter 3

D.A: Tout est à j.K Rowling sauf mon histoire et les autres s'appartiennent

N.A: Encore emmerdée ds mon joyeux cours de philo !READ & REVIEW !

_**Chapitre 3**_

Mwa: Nooooon! Pas la salle des tortures encore!Pleure

Hermione: Et nous voilà en route pour 2heures 40 minutes d'apprentissage!

Sirius: Pour combattre l'insomnie à coup sur

Hermione :Et de rencontres intéressantes

Sirius :Avec un oreiller

Hermione :avec des gens

Sirius :Pas très catholique

Hermione :Qui ont changé le monde!

Sirius :En trouvant des moyens pour aider les insomniaques à s'endormir

Hermione : Par leur pensée

Sirius : De gens drogués

Hermione :Et leur philosophie!

Sirius : De parfaits losers qui voulaient avoir leur nom gravé en quelque part

Hermione : èé! Non mais! T'a gâcher mon 15 minutes de gloire!

Sirius :Vraiment? J'en suis désolésincline

Hermione :pleure Il est même pas sincère BOUHOUHOU!

Tlm sauf Hermione :Applaudis SiriusMeilleur discour du siècle!

Sirius : Merci merci!

Ron : Je sais pourquoi on a appelé le siècle des 'lumières'!

Mwa :a ui?

Ron : OUI! Parce queles gens se sont rendus compte qu'ils avaient une intelligence!

Harry :Je crois que toi, tu ne l'as pas encore découverte

Ron : C'est bizarre, moi non plus…Mais Mic non plus en a pas!

Mwa : fais longtemps que je l'ai remarqué

Mic :goûte un truc que Snape lui donnehuh?bouche peine

Snape :Si ça marche, on devrait rire

Tlm sauf mic :attend de voir s'il va se passer qqch

Mic : huh?

MAIS!Un coup de tonnerre retentit et la noirceur se faitpuis la lumière revient et mic est devenu…

MwaYeux en étoiles :WAAAA!Qu'il est bo!

Harry : C'est vrai, je trouve que ¸a lui va mieux ainsi

Sirius : Oui c'est vrai

James :Pour une fois que Snape a réussit quelque chose

Sirius : J'avoue. Ton kit de chimie a servi à quelque chose

Hermione : Que c'est triste,Rousseau ne se sentait pas aimer!

Ron : l'assomeBonIl est tout chou!

Snape :sautille J'ai réussi j'ai réussi J'ai réussi à le changer en CHÈVRE!

Tlm sauf Hermione(XX)et mic :lapplaudis

Mic : èé

Louna : Oooo qu'il est beau!Vient, on va s'occuper de toi!tend la main

Micveut mordre

Wolfy :Lui mord les talons pour quil coure

Micpeurcours

Tlm, avec du pop corn :rie

Mwa :YAY!BREAK TIME!

Tlm :se rue en dehors de la porte en laissant mic tout seul avec Hermione

Tlm :reviennent en classeOSKOUR!1h30 qui reste!pleure de découragement

Harry :OOO!Qu'il est chou!Pointe Mic-chèvre

Mic: èé

Hermione :revenue à la vieVi hein? Je me suis amusé durant votre pause

Mic : essaie de se cacher mais Wolfy l'empêche

Mwa : OOO qu'il est cute avec la tite robe rose et le ruban rose sur la tête

Louna : HAHA!Quil est chou en chèvreavec sa tite robe avec des tit froufrou blanc!

Amalia :apparaîtAAAAWWW!Fallais que je vois ça!

Le prof :prend une photoQuel beau spécimen!

Éli(Morceau de velcro no1) :AAAAWWW!Yé ben cute Câlin à mic

Seb(Morceau de velcro no2) :C'est ça! T'aime plus la vieille chèvre pas belle qui se prend pour une fille!

Mic: èé essaie de parler ÊÊÊÊÊ!

Tlm :…crampés

Mic : éè

Amalia : Aaaawww!yé cute quand y boude

Morceau de velcro no1 :met une boucle sur une des corne de la chèvreaaawww

Toutes les filles : AAAAAAWWW!Qu'il est chou!

Snape : Vous gâchez mon expérience!èé

Davedave:rieM'ennuyais de toi la chèvre!lui donne un câlin

Mic : ÊÊÊ!(Traduction :oskour!)

Le prof :prend une autre photo Je vais l'afficher

Mwa :Oh oui

Snape :toussetousseJe crois que les effets de la potion se dissipent

Sirius : Pourquoi tu dis ça?

Mais à ce moment, un cri aigu se fait entendre dans la classe.

Tlm :se retournent et parte a rire

Mic :éè essaie de se cacher

Louna : va le prendre par les épaules et le retourne vers les autres

Mic :a repris sa forme humaine mais porte encore la robe avec le ruban et la boucle rose

Amalia : Ça te va bien mic

Mwa : Ça fait ressortir ton côté féminin

Sirius : HAHA!Rousseau est vierge

James : haha

Hermione :èé vous avez mal écouté! Il est vierge de mœurs, de préjugés et de c-

Harry : A TA YUEULE!lui lance une chaise

Sirius : Zut! Faux espoir!

Ron : Moi qui croyait que le cours était fini!

Mwa : moi itoo!pleure

Sirius :pleure

Mwa et Sirius :pleurent dans les bras lun de lautre

Ron :pleure ds son coin

James : C'est long

Sirius : Et assomant

Mwa : Et endormant

Harry : Et plate

Ron :Et pénible

Remus : Et inintéressant

Hermione : Et très amusant et ça vaut la peine!

Mwa :LassomeTA BRISÉ LA CHAÎNE DE QUALITÉS DE LA PHILO!

Tlm :COURS FINI YAY!

Et voila!déjà tout merci bcp a tout ceux qui ont reviewverje vais continuer décrire des conneries lala meme si c pt po full drole,no offense a personne,sauf mic :P

Byebye!

Louna


	4. Chapter 4

D.A:Les perso sont à J.K Rowling,les chansons sont à leur chanteur et les autres no where( :P) sappartiennent

N.A Bon me revoila encore une fois javais rien a foutre a part écouter ma prof de philo alors comme le choix est facile a faire ba :P Merci a ceux qui ont reviewvé! Ca fait plaisir de voir que vs aimez et ba voici le chapitre 4!

_**Chapitre 4**_

Mwa : On joue aux devinettes!

Tlm : OUAIS!

Mwa : okQu'est-ce qui est long-

Tlm : crampé

Mwa : BANDE DE PERVERS!èé

Tlm :'héhé

Mwa :Bon, je continue. C'est long,plate,pénible et inutile

Ron :…Un popsicle plat?

Mwa :…Non…T éliminé du jeu!

Ron : Bu!pleure

Harry :Les cours d'histoire de la magie!

Hermione :C'est très utile!

Sirius :Ah oui?

Mwa : Harry t éliminé, espèce de poche!

Remus :enterré sous une pile de livresD'après moi et mes recherches, c'est la philosophie!

Mwa : BREVO! T'AS GAGNÉ!

Remus : OUAAAIIIISS!...J'Ai gagné quoi?

Mwa : Rien

Remus : Bu

Sirius : C'est plaaaaaaate!

James : mwi. Et c'est cruel! Il faut full beau dehors!

Mwa : Met en!Tien, je manque dinspiration aujourdhui

Amalia :apparaît de no whereJe vais te remettre une toune dans tête!Ça va te rappeler des souvenirs!

Mwa : NEEH!

Amalia : (8)Near a tree by the river there's a hole in the ground

Mwa: (8)Where an old man of Aran goes around and around

Amalia: (8)And his mind is a beacon in the veil of the night

Mwa: (8)For a strange kind of fashion there's a wrong and a right

Mic: (8)Life is a myyyyssssteeeeeeerrryyyyyy, everypne must stand alooooonnnee

Sirius: Ba c'est ça reste tout seul

Mwa : Pffff, le prof pense que ya une personne dans classe qui c déjà demander si l'homme était un être bon, comme si qqun laurait fait

Annie : Moi oui!

Mwa : …

Mic :D'où a sort elle?

Amalia : WAA!Annie!

Morceau de velcro no 1 :Bonzour toi

Sirius : C'est qui cte blonde la?regarde Annie passionément

Annie : Heu…Sen va se cacher

Snape : PARFAIT!JUSTE CE QUI ME MANQUAIT!

Annie : Hum…se cache en dsous dun bureau

Mwa : Annie! Je sais ben qu'on est en santé animale là, mais pas obligé d'agir comme un chien

Mic : Espèce de chienne

Hermione : NON MAIS LES MANIÈRES! Pas très demoisillé!

Amalia : NON MAIS!L'assome à coup de bureau C'est MA réplique!

Le prof : Voyons Amalia chérie. Arrête, la violence, c'est mal UU

Morceau de velcro no 1 :entend la prof dire toune la page (8)TOURNE LA PAGE! TOURNE LA PAGE!

Mic : (8)Un avion déchire le soir

Morceau : (8) Emporte quelque chose de moi

Mic : (8)C comme un signe dans ta mémoire

Morceau : (8) Comme le tonnerre dans le silence

Mic : (8)C'est comme un criiiiiiiiiiiii de désespoooooiiiiirrr

Mic et morceau ensemble : (8)Tourne la page! Tourne la page!

Tlm : applaudis

Mic et morceau de velcro no 1 : Sinclinent

Hermione : Vous gâchez le cours!èé

Sirius : T'étais pas assomé toi? O.o

Hermy : Je suis revenu à la vie-

James : Lassome Pu la

Mic : éè Awweter! C mal la violence

James : Je suis disoulé UU

Mic :

James : lui lance un bureau

Mic : XX

Sirius : DESK FIGHT!

Tlm : YAY!

Annie : commentatriceEt voilà, la partie est commencé! Et James commence plutôt bien! Il vient de mettre K.O Snape, qui ne regardait pas la partie. OOO!Harry vient d'en recevoir un en pleine tronche de la part d'Amalia! OOO! Ça passé proche pour Sirius!Le bureau est passé à deux doigts de lui! Meilleure chance la prochaine fois Remus. OOO! Ça du faire mal! Remus vient d'en recevoir un sur la tempe et il est K.O! Eh oui mes chers lecteurs! HEY!sen penche CE N'EST PAS MOI QU'ON VISE RON! DISQUALIFIÉ! OUT!OOO!L'auteur vient d'assomer Harry! Heu…Non en fait il était déjà K.O. Elle vient d'assomer James! Eh oui! Hermione vient de se réveiller!OO!Sirius vient de l'assomer à plusieurs reprises! Dur réveil pour cette pauvre tache de nerd!OOO!On va s'arrêter le temps d'une pause!

Annie : De retour de la pause!Les K.O commencent à se réveiller dure réveil pour eux!

Sirius :Arrive à côtés de Annie Bonjour ma belle petite blonde! Alors comment tu vas?Scolle sur Annie

Annie :traumatisée

Mwa :click avec son clickeur Sirius! Laisse Annie tranquille! Méchant chien! VA DANS TA CAGE!

Une cage apparaît et Sirius s'en va s'enfermer dedans en gémissant

Annie : MÉCHANT CHIEN!

Sirius : oreilles baissentgémit

Annie :…AAA! Yé tout cute-

Amalia :¬¬

Hermione : ARRÊTER VOS CONNERIES JE PEUX PAS ENTENDRE CE QUE LA PROF DIT SUR ROUSSEAU!pleure de désespoir

James :--' LassomeÀ comprendra jamais elle

Mic : ça l'air que non

Sirius : GRRR!

Tlm : O.ose retourne

Ron : agace Sirius avec des biscuitsTé tout chou!

Le prof : èéHEY! Les biscuits sont pas pour ceux qui se prennent pour des chiens!

Annie et Amalia :Ah non?bouche pleine

Mic : hahaGang de chiennes

Annnie : èé Toi lala, la chèvre transexuelle, parle pas!

Mwa : HAHA! La prof vient de se rendre compte qu'elle travaille toute seule!

Hermione :AAAH!Pov elle! Non,c'est pas vrai, moi , au moins, j'écoute!fusille les autres du regard

James : Ya juste toi d'Assez loser pour ça

Hermione : èé! Pis toua! Tu penses…Tu penses…Tu penses…

James : Oui, en effet, je suis capable de penser

Tlm sauf Hermione : crampés

Hermione : VOUS ÊTES TOUS UNE BANDE DE

Sirius : JOYEUX LURONS ENNEMI DE LA PHILO

Tlm sauf Hermione :OUAIS!

Mwa : Qui vient en voyage?

Tlm sauf Hermione :MWA!

Mwa :Voyage de gang YAY!

Harry : Hey, on fait une définition d'un prof

Mwa : k-

Mic : C'est une gentille personne qui prend le temps de nous expliquer une matière

Sirius : Inutile et endormante comme la philo

Ron : Et qui veut transmettre son savoir

Amalia : Et qui est drogué sur le café-

Annie : Ouais et qu'y ont rajouté de quoi aussi dedans

Le prof : èé Alors c'est ça qur tu penses de moi hein?

Amalia :' Mi non mon choupinet, toi, t'es pas plate comme prof

Le prof :tout content

Ron : stape la tête sur le mur C'est looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong! Vx m'en aller!

Mwa : Moi aussipleure

Sirius : Une vraie torture!

Mwa : Mwisniff

Ron : FINI!

Tlm :Huh? Pour vrai?

Mwa : J'pense…

Tlm : suspens

Mwa :OUAIS! FINI!se sauve avec les autres

_Et voila! Fini! Dites-moi cque vs en pensez! Merci a ceux qui review!_


	5. Chapter 5

D.A: Tout est à J.K Sauf cqui est a mwaet les autre ba y sappartiennentmeme si jleur ai po dmander la permission de les faire vnir ds cette histoire

N.A :bon lalaok jai pri u tit break et en fait ca va po etre 2 smaines mais plutot 3 lol et non today jai po crit pcq JE SUIS PO ALLER A MON COURS DE PHILO MWHIHIHIHI!jai FOXER!omg!lol tentais tellement po et y faisias boo!et chaud!fak a place jai décider daller me pogner des coups de soleil'bon tk!here we go!

_**Chapitre 5**_

Mwa : DE RETOUR! APRÈS 2 SMAINES!(ba la c 3 mais bon)

Tlm: YYAAAAYY!_applaudis_

Hermione:AH NON ÇA VA FAIRE!èé Je veux pas manquer ce cours de philo!

Snape:Toi pis ton schtroumpf

Hermione : CE N'EST PAS UN SCHTROUMPF!Il s'appelle Schopenhauer!

Sirius: Même affaire

Hermione: Il est allemand

Mic : Était! Il est mort la

Hermione : NON!Il est toujours vivant

Remus : A ta yueule! Ya renier sa nationalité et il est MORT!

Amalia : IL EST MORT!

Mwa : NEEEH!

Annie : NEEE!

Mwa:èé ta oublier le H!

Annie : oups dsl. NEEEEEH!

Mwa : toute contente

Hermione : ARRETEZ!

Mwa : NEH!_Lassome_

Harry : _chante_ LA HAUT SUR LA MONTAGNE!

James : _lassome_ TA GUEULE!On chante pas de truc obscène ici!

Ron: Ta assomé ton propre fils…

James : Ouin pis!_assome_ _Ron._

Mwa : ARRETE DASSOMER TLM!Y va pu me rester personne après! MÉCHANT  
CHIEN!ASSIS!

James :_Yeux_ _piteux_. _Sassis_

Sirius : _sassis_

Mwa :_toute_ _contente_Couché

James et Sirius :_se_ _couchent_

Tlm qui reste : aaaww sont ben cute

Mwa : Roulez sur le dos!

James : _décide de po le faire_

Sirius:_sroule_ _joyeusement_

Mwa : Méchant James!tauras po de bisou de mic!

Mic : hein?

James :_se_ _roule_

Mwa :_toute contente_ aller mic!

Mic : non!

Mwa : èé

Annie : _toute joyeuse_ _pogne mic et le jete sur James_

Mic:_Donne un tit calin a James_

Amalia : alalala que t poche!

Le prof : ouais!Pfff ca se peut tu!_Donne un calin a Amalia_

Amalia : _full contente_ _faints_ _de joie_

Le prof : a non!je lai tuer!

Mic :fais lui le bouche a bouche ca marche dhabitude

Le prof : Bonne idée!_Tout content_ _Fais le bouche a bouche a Amalia_

Mwa :Nitch prenait trop de drogue!_gaps_

Hermione : NON!Ya seulement perdu la raison!

Sirius : comme tous les autres

Hermione : C'EST FAUX!

Mwa : yaay!pause!

Tlm : Buuu,fii

Hermione : Chut!Le film sur Mozart commence!toute contente

Tlm :…_La regarde_…_lassome_

Harry : On en a rien à foutre de Mozart

Mic : hahale gars est mort.

Éli : YAY!Dla valse!_pogne mic et valse avec_

Mic : _lui marche sur les pieds_ Awwete!éè

Éli : Nan!toute contente

James : haha espèce de poche

Hermione : Tu sais Valser?_regard_ _plein despoir_

James : …non…

Hermione : Pourquoi tu le traites de poche alors?

David : _arrive no where dans la classe_ Est ou Amalia?

Tlm : …_partent a rire_

Amalia : _sen va se cacher ds un garderobe_

Le prof : Voyons chéri faut pas etre gené

Davedave : c ca hein? Espèce de…de…de…

Mic : 3 PETITS POINTS!

Davedave : …C ca! Tas pas aimer ca avec moi?éè

Le prof : A laime mieux les gars expérimenté too bad pour toi le jeune _tout content_

Davedave :_Pleure_

Mic : Awww faut pas pleurer davedave

Davedave : _se jete dans les bras de mic et pleure_

Mic : heu…_lui tapote le dos_

Amalia : _Sort et prend une pic_ AAWW!sont tout cute

Dave : MOI AUSSI JE VEUX TROIS TETES!_sautille_

Snape : bois ca_Lui tend un verre_

Dave : ok _tout content_ _Prend le verre meme si le liquide est turquoise_

Mais Mic s'élanca et arracha le verre des mains de David

Mic : CTA MOI!_le boit_

Dave : CTAIS A MOI!

Hermione : JE PEUX PAS ENTENDRE LE FILM!

Dave et Mic : A TA GUEULE!

James : _leur lance une chaise_

Les trois : XX

Mwa : Yay!_écoute sa musique_

Snape : _Tout content_

Sirius : pk tu souris comme un cave?

Snape : èé_Lui_ _lance un verre de truc turquoise_

Sirius : NON MAIS!Espèce de tit chimiste manqué!

James : Yessaye de se donner des airs importants

Snape : Tu crois?_sourire_ _diabolique_

Héhé!FINI!la suite au prochain courstk jespere!lol! hihi REVIEW!

Byebye!

Louna


	6. Chapter 6

D.A : Hum les perso sont a j.k Rowling,les conneries sont a mwa et hum les autres sappartiennent

N.A : Me revoila!on est jeudi alors yavais un beau tit cours de philo emmerdantAlors comme dhabitude des conneries qui sont no where et des tites expressions québécoiseREAD & ENJOY!

_**Chapitre 5**_

Annie : De retour après une absence de 3 semaines je crois! Il semblerait qu'un nouveau combat se prépare à nouveau! C'est donc pour ça que je suis iciOh! Et Canadiens sont perdu hier!_pleure_ Mais bon, selon moi, ils vont gagner en 6! Ooo et Devils ont gagné hier _sautille_ Mon bo tit Brodeur

Mwa :èé T PAS ICI POUR PARLER DE HOCKEY! ARRÊTE ÇA SINON JE TE VIRE!

Annie :_gaps_

Mic : Noooon! Pas Annie!

Tlm…O.o

Mic : heu'

Tlm : OOOH MON DIEU!

Mic :Wi- Je suis bien Dieu

Dave : hahat laid

Mic :èé_insulté_ D'abord, twa, tu t'es pas regardé gros con!

Dave : pfff!

Snape : YOUUUPPIIIII!

Annie : A oui! Youppi, c'est la mascotte des Canadiens!

Mwa :ANNIE!

Snape : Mon expérience à marcher!_sautille_

Hermione :VOS GUEULES!

Sirius : Franchement! Ton language espèce de grosse vache!

Harry : Ah! Je te savais pas aussi grossier, Sirius

Sirius : Ouin pis, maudit crétin

Harry : _pleure_

James : UU Jtavais dit d'arrêter

Snape : NOOON!ARRÊTER DE VOUS BATTRE!

Mic : OOOUUUUUÏÏÏÏÏK!

Dave : ROOuuuïïïïk!

Tlm : _crampés_

Snape : YAY!J'ai réussi! Y font même les bruits!

Annie : UNE BATAILLE DE COCHONS!

Mic et Dave : _comprennent pas Se regardent rient de l'autre_

Hermione : Ya rien d'extraordinaire! Ce sont juste des cochons! Et toi, t'écoutes pas fort fort! Tu prends même pas de notes!

Mwa : A taaa guuueeeeuuuulleeee-euh. J'ai oublié mes trucs chez moi et puis, jsuis dans le fin fond pis la prof va juste penser que je prends des notes _toute contente_

Le prof : _gaps_ Ça veux dire que t'écoutes pas dans MES cours!

Amalia : On s'en fou, mon roudoudou de jujube au chou à la crème. Aller, viens, faut que je te montre un truc _fait un regard suggestif_

Le prof : Ah oui, ma belle Wackete d'amour, tu m'en avais parlé. _Entraîne Amalia en gambadant joyeusement vers la salle de radiographies_

Mic : Il ne faut pas oublier que le wackete est un animal nocturne ooooïïïïïnk!

Ron : Haha, espèce de gros cochon puant rose!

Mic : èé Tu veux savoir ce qui te dit le cochon?

Ron : _content_ - ''Je veux aller me rouler dans bouette''?

Mic : Je suis pas l'autre moi!

Dave : Mwi?_se_ _roule dans la bouette qui est par hasard apparue dans la classe_

Remus : Haha

Hermione : ARRÊTEZ!T'AS PAS FINI TWA D'ÉCRIRE DES CONNERIES QUI VONT NULLE PART?

Mwa : NaanÇa fait passer le temps et ça divertis les autres qui ont peut-être eu une mauvaise journée alors, c'est un 2 pour !

Sirius : _voie sensuelle_ Moi, j'écoute la voix de mon corps, je dresse les autres et la musique me donne des sensatiiioooonns

Tlm :…….._crampés_

Hermione : SIRIUS T'ES PAS DRÔLE!Regarde, la prof croit qu'on la suit pas! Et arrête de déformer tout ce qu'elle dit!

James : Aaaa! Tu gâches tout espèce de rabas-joie!_lassome_ _avec la porte_

Remus : Tu t'entraînes toi, non? Je me rappelais pas que t'ailles été si fort.

Hames : héhé

Annie : YAAY!T musclé!_sapproche_ _de lui_ Tu sais

Sirius : èé HEY!

Hermione : Oh mon dieu! On est enfermé dans la classe!

Mic : Naaaaoooooïïïïïïïïnnnnkkkk!

Snape : haha

James : _Pogne david-le-cochon et le lance par la fenêtre_

Dave : _rebondit et atterit sur James_ NAN oooïïïïïïnk mais!

James : Vite Sirius! Aide-moi!

Sirius : _pogne Dave-le-cochon avec James et le lance, avec l'aide de James, sur la fenêtre_

Hermione : Vous allez lui faire mal!

Dave : _Brise la fenêtre et tombe en bas du deuxième étage_ OOOOOOÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏNNNNNN-

SPLASH!

James et Sirius : _regardent par la fenêtre_

James : ooooouuuuppppssss

Sirius : Qui veut du jambon frais?

Ron : Moi, je l'aime mieux haché

James : Ba tu vas en avoir pour 6 mois

Annie : Oooo noooon! David est mort!

Hermione : _sautille_ On est pu enfermer!

Ron : Et on a du jambon pour 6 mois! La vie est merveilleuse! Je suis comblé!

Amalia : _Arrive en courant, les cheveux ébourrifier et le linge de travers_ Dave-dave est mort?

Le prof : _Arrive dans la classe avec les vêtements de travers itoo_

Louna : Roouu, vous vous amusez bien?

Le prof : T'es jalouse hein?

Louna : Heu…Pas tellement

Snape : Nooon, elle est au loup

Louna : _Lui lance la porte_

Snape : XX

Sirius : _sautille joyeusement_ C'est ma fille!_fier_

James : Harry, espèce de bon à rien, fais la même chose

Harry : ok p'pa! _Prend la porte est trop lourde a lui tombe dessus _XX

James : J'ai un fils moi?

Le prof : C'est pas bien de renier son fils UU

Amalia : J'AI QUELQUE CHOSE À T'AVOUER MON MINET EN SUCRE! JE NE PEUX PAS LE RETENIR PLUS LONGTEMPS!

Le prof : Qu'y a-t-il, sweetheart?

Tlm : _regarde la scène en silence_

Amalia : Eh bien, honey…Je suis enceinte!

Dave : _est revenu sous forme de fantôme-cochon_ Haha, je l'avais prédit!

Snape : Cool-Même en étant mort ya conservé sa forme de cochon _fier_

Le prof :……….AH OUI!_sautille_ _de joie_

Mic : Qui est le père?

Tlm : ¬¬

Mic : moi?

Mwa : Crétin, va jouer dans la boue

Mic : C'est Sirius alors?

Sirius : Hein? C'est impossible èé Je m'arrange toujours pour que ça l'arrive pas depuis que jai su ke jaurai un accident et puis, personne sait quon a eu une affaire alors!

Louna : èé _lui lance le tableau_

Mic : Remus alors!

Remus : Bien sûr que non! Notre aventure remonte à plusieurs mois, tu me prends pour qui?

Mwa : waaa AmaliaTu te les a tout fait

Amalia : èé

Mic : Mais alors, qui est le père?

Tite musique suspens

Mwa : --

Éli : On s'en fou qui est le père! Moi, je veux être la marraine!

Mwa : Non c'est moi!

Annie : on! Je voulais l'être itoo!

_Se battent_

Mic : Veux être le parrain!

Dave-le-cochon-fantôme :Noon! C'est moi!

Mic : Mais t'es mort!ooooïïïïïnnnkk!

Amalia : au secours --

Le prof : On règlera ça plus tardAller vient!On va fêter ça! _Prend Amalia dans ses bras et se sauve_

Amalia : _glousse_

Snape : _soupir_ Je sais pu quoi inventer comme potion…

Louna : ¬¬ Comme c'est triste

Snape : MWIII!Bouhouhou!_pleure sur Louna_

Louna : OSKOUR!

Tlm : FINIE!YAAAY!_se sauve en courant_ a non fausse alerte! BOUHOUHOUH!_pleure_

Hermione : _toute contente_

Tlm : YAY!FINI EPOUR DE VRAI!

_Et voila!la findéjà!lol tk dites moi cque vs en pensez! REVIEWS!byebye!_


End file.
